You are red (or you are turning red)
by lizpalmer91
Summary: This is a short story where the turtles and April play a little truth game for more information please read and it's important to me to know what you guys think so please REVIEW my story


Disclaimer I do not own TMNT anything and this story has nothing to do with what happened in my sequel just saying so you all understand. Thanks for viewing please review.

You are red (or you are turning red)

By: lizpalmer91

The turtles are bored and it's raining outside the lair so April came over to entertain them. When she got to the Lair everyone was happy including Raphael. Donnie smiled and his face had turned a nice shade of crimson when he saw her. Leonardo and Mikey smiled and waved at her. Splinter and Raphael just smiled. Splinter went to his room to meditate. When she smiled back it wasn't just at Donnie it was at Raphael as well. Usually Raphael just looked at April this time the smile he gave was bigger than it ever had been before as if he liked her or something the only one to notice this was Leonardo.

Raphael was busy watching April beat Donnie's but in a game of air hockey. Then, Leonardo called Raphael to his room to talk. "What is it "Raphael replied kind of mad they had to leave the living room. "Raphael I noticed that you were looking at April a lot differently than you usually do" Leo said laughing somewhat. "What are you talking about Leo" asked Raphael. "Well you were smiling at her in a way you don't usually heck, you don't usually smile" Leo replied in a surprised tone. "So, will you just get on with your point, so I can go back to see April" Raphael said smiling at his own comment. "I have the feeling that you have a little bit of a crush on April" Leo said looking at Raphael. "No I don't have a crush on April" he said feeling a little blush come on his face. "Yes, you do like her and I can tell because you are starting to turn red in the face" Leo sniggered. Turning redder than before Raphael took a second to think of what he was going to do before saying "Fine I do like April". He folded his arms "Can I go now". He asked. "Sure Raphael go see your girlfriend" Leo teased. Raphael growled and went to the living room and Leonardo followed.

April had an idea she wanted to play a game with the turtles. "Guys come with and sit on the couch we are going to play a game" she said with a big smile. "What kind of game" Mikey asked excited for he loved to play games with April. "It's called tell the truth but, instead of you stating something true and embarrassing about yourself, you guys are going to tell me something you know about someone else. If you guys tell me one thing about your partner, I'll revel something embarrassing about me. Donnie has Mikey and Mikey has Donnie. Leo had Raph and Raph has Leo. Is everyone okay with doing this" she asked and explained.

"Sure April" they said together kind of nervously." Donnie let's hear something about Mikey" said April smiling at him leaving Donnie blushing of course. "Ok April Um…" he trailed off and looked at Mikey. Mikey looked nervous what is he going to tell her and is it something his brother's all know. "Well… what is it Donnie and do we all know it except for April" Raphael asked curious. Donnie nodded then he said "Mikey used to wet the bed when he was little". Mikey turned crimson and scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. "Donnie sucks his thumb at night" Mikey blurted out. Donnie turned scarlet, "Mikey why you pick that" he asked angrily and his face still flush. "You told my most embarrassing secret I had to get you back" said Mikey sticking his tongue out at Donnie.

"That's the point of the game" said April laughing and by the way you too are so red. Both of them looked away from April but then turned to look at Leonardo and Raph. "What" they said together. "Your turn Raphael talk tell us something about Leo" said Donnie kind of evilly. Raphael rubbed his hands a together and looked an evil look at Leo. Leo started to sweat and you could see it a little bit on his head. "Leonardo picks his nose" he laughed. Blushing he says "No I do not". "Yes you really do Leo I see you all the time and your face is bright red" Mikey said laughing and pointing at Leonardo. "He- he I didn't think anyone notices" he said before ducking down in his shell. He plopped back out from his shell and thought I'll get you Raph. "Raphael often talks to his pet turtle Spike and tell him he loves him and he hates when people see and hear his "Soft Side" and as you probably notice his face is inflamed very crimson right now." Everyone looked at Raphael. Raph 's face was indeed inflamed crimson. "By the way Raphael likes you April" Leo said seeing the look on his brothers face and watched him go into his shell for he was really embarrassed. April blushed "its ok Raphael that you like me I like you too and that's my secret but I also like Donnie. However I won't date anyone of you for I don't want to see you guys fight.

Donnie's heart sank and Raphael popped his head out of shell. He looked a little disappointed but Raphael will be fine. "Ok they said together. April left the room and Mikey went after her. "April, Are you okay'' he asked. "Yeah I will be fine even thought I broke both their hearts." She said sadly. "They will get over it, Hey let's play air hockey it will make you better. "Okay your on", she said with a smile. Mikey and April played air hockey for the rest of the time she was there. April beat Mikey's butt. Before she left she gave them all a hug and said goodbye. See you all tomorrow." Bye April" they all said and then shut the door.


End file.
